1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella handle structure with lighting function, and more particularly to an umbrella structure having flexible usability that provides illumination when a lighting function is required, and allows restoring to original state when lighting function is not required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Importance attached to quality of life today means lighting implementations are no longer limited to having single function, single usage. Hence, present related technology industries are constantly contemplating how best to achieve effective enhancement in a safe lifestyle under a lifestyle that demands a halt on number of portable items carried.
With reference to conventional umbrella structures, majority of which are configured with an umbrella canopy and umbrella ribs that function to support the umbrella canopy, and whereby such a configuration serves as a shield from the sun or rain. Furthermore, an umbrella handle is also connected to one end of a shaft to provide users with a place to hold the umbrella.
However, on a rainy day or during night-time, there is generally a certain degree of obstruction to line of vision. If a lighting implementation is available for simultaneous use with shielding from the rain or when walking at nighttime, in one aspect, and to illuminate road surface for more convenient walking which also provides a warning light to passing vehicles, thereby reinforcing safety of people when walking on a rainy day or at nighttime. Prior art, wherein inventors have disclosed umbrella structures configured with a lighting implementation (for instance, Taiwan patent No. 91762, Taiwan patent No. 18472 and Taiwan patent No. 140741), which have the following shortcomings:
1. The aforementioned conventional illuminated umbrella structures generally have the illumination implementation directly installed within the umbrella handle or directly attached to one end of the umbrella handle. However, such configurations not only abnormally increase the overall size or length of the umbrella handle, moreover, they imperceptibly increase inconvenience to a user.
2. The aforementioned conventional illuminated umbrella structures generally have a light source affixed to an umbrella handle or embedded within the umbrella handle, and material of the umbrella handle is altered to enable lighting to spread out from the light source. However, such configurations result in a poor spreading-out illuminating effect from the light source, and, moreover, produce a brusque effect that contributes to negative eye-appeal to the umbrella handle.